


Passing Ships

by Dancingsalome



Series: A Little Less Than Kin [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song runs into Harold Saxon, quite by accident, when she is trying to steal from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Ships

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be read as an one-shot, but is actually part of a series short fics where River Song meets the Master in various incarnations. For River Song this story takes place after A Little Drink Between Friends. For the Master it takes place after Melody's New Year.

The youthful man in the expensive suit had watched the woman go through the drawers in silence. He needed little light to see clearly, and she was too absorbed in her search to notice him in the deep shadows of the room. Not until she had found what she was looking for did he turn on the light and stepped forward.

“That’s my wife’s necklace, you know.”

Despite being discovered in the act, the woman displayed no surprise or guilt. “Actually it isn’t. It was stolen from the royal family of Gadarel and they want it back.”

“They do, do they? Well, though!. But it’s lovely to see you again, River.”

“I’d preferred it if you called me Professor Song.”

He whistled. “So it’s Professor Song now? Congratulations! But why so formal, my dear, after all, we know each other very well.”

River looked him over critically. “You have changed a lot since then. And not for the better, I might add. What kind of name is Harold Saxon anyway? Though I have to admit it is more imaginative than one of those silly anagrams you used to be so fond of.”

“Names are powerful things. Saxon implies deep and old roots in British soil and the proud name of Harold holds the meaning of power and ruler within it. I thought it very fitting and as humans are so easy to influence, my chosen name evokes confidence on a subconscious level. How can you not trust a man with such a name? Not to mention a winning smile and good manners.”

“Smarmy manners, if you ask me.”

“River, River, you hurt my feelings.”.

She shrugged, bagged the jewels and turned to leave. “I don’t think you have improved with age, that’s all.”

But his hand closed around her arm like a vice. “Don’t leave yet.”

“Let go of me,” River said evenly.

“What, without even a kiss? When we used to be such good, intimate friends?”

“And you think that gives you automatic rights to my body? I pity your wife.”

“She doesn’t complain.”

“Does she dare?”

“Good po- Oww!

River’s fist had accurately and with considerable force, smashed into the Master’s nose and he quickly let go of her.

“You only have yourself to blame. I did say no.”

The Master rubbed his nose, his new and boyish face in a petulant frown.

“Very well, take your precious trinkets if you have to. Just shut up and get out.”

“Temper, temper, Harry dear. But I’ll go, there’s nothing more for me here.”

She disappeared through the window, clearly a well researched and planned getaway. The Master stopped rubbing his nose and closed the window after her so hard that the glass shattered.


End file.
